This invention relates to a music printer that prints music staff sheets.
A musical instrument player often starts taking music lessons at a young age. While musical lessons for children can often be fun and lead to exciting events for children and their parents, these lessons also require great diligence and patience, along with continued support from both parents and teachers. That is why, over the years, many instructional devices have been invented to facilitate the process of learning a musical instrument. However, no advanced devices have been invented for some traditional instruments such as the Japanese Koto or xylophone. Passing on traditional skills from one generation to the next is not an easy task because knowledgeable teachers and helpful teaching aid devices are both lacking. Now, by using this newly invented staff sheet printer, music teachers will be enabled to instruct their students how to play these traditional musical instruments easily.
Accordingly, in addition to the objects and advantages of the staff sheet printer described in this patent application, several other objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a staff sheet printer that can print the staff sheets of music played by a musical instrument student as he/she practices; these staff sheets can then be compared with the original music staff sheets to see if any errors have been made;
(b) to provide a staff sheet printer that can improve the artistic skill of musical instrument players who can check the notes they played printed precisely on staff sheets;
(c) to provide a staff sheet printer that can save music lessons fees and time by reducing number of lessons; and
(d) to provide a staff sheet printer that enables musical instrument players to duplicate a hardcopy of their own music notes easily.
A conventional way to practice musical instruments is simply to play and record the music being played with conventional recording devices such as tape players, and then to play back the recorded music. In this way, a musical instrument player can attempt to find out where mistakes have occured while listening to the tape player. Alternatively, a music teacher can listen while a musical instrument player plays. With these conventional methods, finding and correcting any errors made depends on the capability of human ears. However, human ears have a limited capability of listening with a high degree of accuracy. For this reason, neither the musical instrument players who listen to the recorded sound nor the music teachers who listen while the musical instrument player plays, can catch all errors. This kind of task requires a highly trained and skilled music teacher, especially when a novice is playing. With more experienced players, errors are often more difficult to find.
By contrast, the newly invented staff sheet printer, which prints notes exactly as they are played, makes it possible for musical instrument players at any level to discover their mistakes by comparing printed staff sheets with the original music staff sheets. Once all music notes are played and stored on this staff sheet printer, by simply pressing a print button, the printer prints out the played notes on paper as staff sheets. Musical instrument players can then visually compare the difference between the original music staff sheets and the printed staff sheets. Through accurately seeing their mistakes, rather than using a listening method limited by human capability, musical instrument players can more speedily improve their performance skills.